World, with a little bit of healing
by ElusiveEnigma
Summary: An AU where Taylor triggers and gets a different set of powers making her strong, resilient, and a healer. With her new abilities Taylor sets out to help her city get back on top, but she might make a few friends along the way. T for swearing and some violence.


**AN: **_Hi ElusiveEnigma here with my very first Fanfiction story. I am writing for my own amusement and to get better at writing. I would appreciate constructive criticism as it would help me achieve my goals of becoming a better writer, so if you see any errors please speak up. Also, the powers Taylor has in this story is based of my friends character created with Weaver Dice and used in our campaign (He got very lucky and rolled a 22-World). Thank you for your time._

**UPDATE: **_So I just updated this with minor changes. I fixed some punctuation issues, pulled the time stretch down to 1 week in order to put Coil's plan into the correct time zone, and fixed some things between Taylor, Amy, and Glory Girl. Thanks to all those who gave reviews. I'm still learning, so thanks for being tolerant. Also, if you have advice on making this less rushed, which I'll admit that it is, I would appreciate it. Thanks for your support. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Worm at all. It is the property of Wildbow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

As soon as the bell rang signifying the end of class I sprinted into my secret hiding spot, the girl's bathroom. I enter a stall, lock the door, and plop down on the toilet seat. This place has been my safe haven ever since the terrible trio discovered my last hiding spot near the gym last month. I open my sack lunch, and just as I am about to enjoy a nice homemade sandwich, a conglomerate of juice products splashes all over me.

"Ha! I knew she was hiding in there, what a coward!" Sophia taunted.

I could practically hear the smug look that made its way across her face as she and her posse takes sadistic pleasure in my "misfortune." I sigh internally and trudge my way to the stall door. _Might as well get this over with so I can leave._ Despondently, I meet the eyes of my tormenters—showing a bit more defiance than I would have in the past—and then try to push my way around them. _After all… it's not like they can really hurt me anymore._

A steady hand lands firmly on my shoulder, "and where, exactly, do you think you're going Taylor?" Sophia almost purrs.

"Are you gonna cry again? I could comfort you but I don't think I could take another week of your worthless babbling like after your mom died." Emma exclaimed, a sneer growing on her face.

My expression remained blank, but internally I was trembling. Taking slow and deep breaths; I remind myself, _stay calm…just stay calm. Ignore what they are saying, they can't hurt you… they can't hurt you._ I repeated this mantra a few times and, consequently, I missed what Sophia had said.

"Hey! Did you hear me you little shit!" she nearly screams, just barely remembering that there were people just outside in the hall. "I think she's trying to ignore us." She glances towards Emma and smirks. "Well, if you're going to ignore us, I guess you won't mind if we do as we please" She yells while tugging at my juice stained backpack. She wrenches it from my body only to crush it beneath her foot.

_There goes my project_. I sigh. My eyes move from the crumpled multicolored lump that was my backpack up to the trio; only to see the hate in their eyes. _Just another thing that they have ruined_.

They laugh maliciously and make their way out of the bathroom. My body hits the wall, a result of Sophia's "friendly" shoulder bump, then turn to see their backs as they leave. _It would be so easy to crush them right now…_ The thought appears almost randomly. My eyes widen in shock, _where did that come from?_ I question myself, as that type of thinking isn't typical. _No, I mustn't think that way. I'm a cape, to do that would be unfair and not to mention criminal_. That's right, I have powers. I remember the day that I got them with immense clarity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost winter break and my life seemed to be getting better. My bullies have lain off for the most part and anything that they did do was severely less than what they have done in the past. For once in a long while, I was happy. I thought that maybe they had gotten bored of bullying me; gotten bored of my lack of reaction. Turns out it was just the opposite.

It was the Friday before winter break and the last bell had just ringed. I half ran to my locker, eager to get an early start on my vacation. I open it and the second the locker door was open I was sick to my stomach, ready to puke. Used and rotten tampons and other waste materials filled the locker, and lets loose a putrid smell. The next moment I was seeing stars as Sophia had slammed my face directly into the locker above mine. Red liquid trickles down my lip and Sophia, always taking the initiative, shoved me head first into the filth. Then there was darkness and a click. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened… I had been locked in my locker, knee deep in filth.

"Help! Help me!" I scream. "Please, someone get me out of here!" I pleaded. But all that I heard was laughter and the slow fading of voices. I clawed at the locker door, banging and pounding with all my might, but to no avail. My hands stung and bled from my ordeal as my fists clenched and unclenched. My mind spun, then the smell decided to force my stomach to release its hold on that day's food, adding to the filth below. I wretched repeatedly for a good while, dry heaving after just a few go's, before my body realized that whatever it was trying to accomplish was futile. I shakily caught my breath as I tried to comprehend my situation_. I was alone, locked in my locker, covered in unmentionables_. I lean against the door, near the vents, in order to get some semblance of fresh air. And due to the trauma and stress of what had just occurred, I passed out.

Time blurred, as it is hard to tell time from within a locker, and as my time in the locker increase, so did my thirst and hunger. Hours past or maybe it was minutes, and all that was left was silence. I had long since gotten used to the smell, and my injuries had long since stopped bleeding, though caked in filth. 'That's definitely going to get infected' was my last thought before I drifted off again.

A day past, maybe more or maybe less, but I couldn't tell. Still, no one had come for me. Adrenaline spiked in my body_: It is winter break… no one is going to be here for at least two weeks! _It was at this point where I just broke down crying. Tears cascading down my face—I curled up into a corner of the locker. _I'll be in here for two weeks… I'm… I'm going… I'm going to d-d-die_!

Impossibly gargantuan entities, spiraling through the universe as incomprehensible speeds.

They twisted and spun their vast bodies in a dark dance; shards flaking off of their bodies.

Their almost infinite size dwarfed anything I had ever seen!

And it was gone. Just like that, the experience and the memory vanished, with only an inkling of it ever actually existing remaining.

Pain. Immense pain. Like nothing I had ever felt before, and gone in an instant. I blink and shudder as the cold air hits my body. _wait… cold air!_ I frantically take in my surroundings only to realize that I'm outside of my locker.

"What?! How did..." I stammer in confusion, "but… there no one here…." My mind jumps as I then realize that the door to my locker is still closed and locked. _Huh? How did I…_ I gave up thinking. _I'm tired and I need to get home._

As fast I could I got to my feet and jogged straight home, where my dad, and a shower, would be waiting for me. I enter my house and make my way upstairs, tracking filth-laden footprints as I go; however, I partly notice my dad asleep on the couch before I dismiss it to him having a long day at work. My door soundlessly opens, and I take a few steps towards my bed and peel off the wretched clothes. I take an extremely fast shower, then collapse upon my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was awoken to my father's hysterical crying while he had my body in a death grip.

"Dad? What's wrong" I foolishly ask, temporarily forgetting the whole ordeal.

"What's wrong!" He half screams and half sobs," you have been gone for four days! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Emma didn't know where you were and the police couldn't find you. I thought that something terrible had happened!" He finishes be pulling me into another strong hug.

_Dad was so worried._ I realize. _I can't have him worry about this_. I lean out of the hug to look him in the eyes and smile, "I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean to worry you. I was with some new friends and I forgot to call, and then I got caught up in everything. It won't happen again." I clearly state. _Wait… _my eyes widen, _he said four days! What!_ I cringe internally.

His eyes widen slightly before they droop, "Taylor, I'm not stupid. Besides, how do you explain being gone for four days? Please, I just want to help you. What happened? Are you ok?"

_Shoot!_ Cringing, I say "I…" I start, my eyes tearing up at the memory, "c-can I at least get changed first? And maybe take a shower? I promise I'll tell you when I'm done." I plead earnestly.

He looks at me, his face contorted with concern at my tears, "Ok." He replies softly," I'll be waiting downstairs in the kitchen when you're ready. Please just…"

"Just what?" I question.

"Nothing, I'll be downstairs," He states, slightly dejected, before turning and heading out of my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shower was heavenly; I can't remember anything feeling better. Finally in new clean clothes I exit my room, dreading the talk to be. _What am I going to say? I can't tell him everything, he'll just worry, and it's not like he can do anything about it._ I reach the bottom of the steps and hear my dad in the kitchen, _well, here goes nothing_. I say to myself, trying to build up some form of confidence.

"Hey dad," I state, lamely.

"Hey kiddo," He passes me a plate, "I made you some eggs while you were getting cleaned up. Now, what happened?" he calmly said, his eyes firm and filled with purpose.

"umm…" W_here do I start_–sigh- "well, you see, the bullying at school hasn't really stopped…"

"They did this to you! Taylor, why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have-"

"It's nothing dad, it was just a prank gone wrong." I quickly interject. "The bullying isn't that bad, really it isn't. After they covered me in this stuff I just wanted to get away. I wasn't really thinking strait when I ran, but I just ran. I meant to call, but I just felt like I needed to be by myself for a while… Guess I lost track of time." I finish quietly.

"So, you're sure nothing's wrong. Taylor, you know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yea, nothing's wrong, I just needed to get away. Sorry I worried you."

"Well… as long as you're ok." He states, an odd look forming in his eyes. "If you ever want to talk, if you ever need help, I'm here for you." He stated earnestly.

"Thanks dad, I know." I respond.

"Well how about we go down to the pier for some ice cream?" My father suggests.

"Sounds great!" I say, a smile forming on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until after I got back from the pier that I started noticing things. My nose, which I was fairly certain was broken, along with my cut up hands, were completely healed. Then I remembered how I got out of the locker. _I-I have powers… I'm a cape._ The realization spikes the adrenaline in my body. _I-I'm different, I'm unique. This is something that Sophia, Emma, and Madison can't take from me!_ A great smile stretches itself across my face, _I can be something now._ A multitude of options appeared before me, _I'm going to help people, I'll be a hero._ My mind races at the possibilities.

'_Wait_' I stop myself, _I don't even know what I can do yet, and I'm already planning to become a hero_. A chuckle escapes my lips. _Alright, now to see what I can do…_

I sit up straight on my bed and pursed my lips, _ok, so I suddenly appeared outside of the locker… so that means… teleportation? But, then, what about that healing that happened?_ I lean back on the bed-sigh-, _I'll never know until I try, _I say to myself.

Moving off the bed, I position myself near my wall, with the bed in sight. My eyes close, _I want to be on the bed!_ I half yell to myself.

Nothing.

My face scrunches in confusion, _well that didn't work…_ I close my eyes again, but only this time, I try to feel myself on the bed.

Still nothing.

I try a few more times in every way that I could think of but still nothing has happened. In a bout of frustration I kick my desk with fervor, _why can't I do this!_ I scream internally. A small vision of me being on my bed quickly flashes before my eyes.

I'm on my bed.

'_What?_' I look around my room, confused at the sudden movement, _I-I just teleported! I really do have powers_! Excitement at the proof of my abilities occupies my mind. _I can't believe it. It's really true!_ A small train of giggles trickle from my mouth, steadily increasing in vigor until it is a bout of loud laughter. _o-ok._ I try to catch my breath. _Ok. Alright, now I just have to figure out how I did that._

I stood from my bed and took my place by the wall. I closed my eyes; however, this time I pictured myself on the bed, then I pushed with my mind. And I was there. Another round of laughter accompanied the discovery of my power, and then the experiments continued.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out all the facets of my power, and let me tell you, it's really fun. I discovered that I can reach out with my mind to feel my surroundings, and in order to teleport, I just have to picture myself anywhere within those surroundings. I knew I needed more testing, but that was it for the day, my dad had returned.

I woke up early the next morning. Sprinting out the door towards the boat graveyard; I left a note stating that I'll be taking a run and to expect me to be gone for a few hours. The next few hours were filled with different experimentations and the like, where I discovered my limit on range to be at around 20 meters. It's like I'm the center of a sphere with a radius of 20 meters, I can go any direction within my limits. I tested it a few more times before I concluded that those were my real limits, nothing else.

I was ecstatic to finally know some aspects of my power, but one thing still eluded me. The mysterious healing. I noticed that the small cuts and scrapes I got while testing my teleportation would vanish, almost as soon as they appeared. I thought it was some form of regeneration, but I'm not willing to hurt myself just to find out. So I guess that that aspect of my power will remain a mystery until it surfaces itself. I cleaned up and headed home to greet my dad, who just gave me a can a pepper spray to stay safe on my runs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enrolling oneself in a martial arts class is more difficult than it seems (especially when you don't want anyone to make connections when you finally go out in costume). But, I persevered and finally found a spot near the boardwalk that taught a variety of martial arts. It offered classes from different cultures, and even had a Krav Maga class. I signed myself up for lessons, using the excuse of wanting to be able to protect myself from the bullies to get my dad onboard. _Well, it wasn't really an excuse; I was really using it to protect myself, just not from bullies…_

Classes were two hours a day, three days a week, and I would jog there as a warm up. Combining this with my sketches for a costume, life fell into an easy pattern.

This brings me back to being covered in juice, staring at the backs of my tormenters as they leave.

_They're gone. _I tell myself as I bend over and retrieve my backpack. My project is ruined—crushed and soaked in juice—_I'm just going to throw it away as I can't turn it in as it is_. Everything is thoroughly soaked, from my useless papers to the most important item, my journal. It held all of my discoveries and ideas about being a cape, and now it was ruined. It's not that bad; I do have the entire thing memorized, but it is demoralizing to have it completely ruined. Anyways, I dump my bag into the trash, it isn't like I'll be using it again, and walk out of the bathroom. For the briefest of moments I contemplate returning to class, but dismiss it almost instantly. There is no way that I would go the rest of the day like this, covered in juice. I headed home.

As I head to my house I think back on the last three months. I had learned more about my power through trial and error, alongside some daring experimentation. Apparently, my healing is more than just healing. I am faster and stronger than I could ever imagine, nowhere near Alexandria of course, and I don't need to eat or drink. I still can but I don't _need_ to. It's like my body has evolved past that need somehow. Also, I didn't test the regeneration much; however, I did test is against minor injuries. Cuts, scrapes, and even larger injuries all heal before my eyes, it's amazing. The teleportation hasn't changed but that makes sense. Though, I feel as if I'm missing some greater aspect of my power; something that could change the way I work.

'_Oh, well. I'll just find out when I find out I guess_.'

I enter my house, change my clothes, and then immediately enter my basement. I like to think of it as my superhero base of sorts, you know, with bits and pieces of my costume hidden about. That's right, I kinda-sorta have a costume now, although it is kind of jury rigged… Well, not really. It's just some dark colored flexible jeans combined with a dark shirt and jacket. I bought a black motorcycle helmet and mixed it with some tinted goggles and a black scarf. I had elbow length leather gloves and some nice sturdy steel toed boots. Yeah, Yeah, I know… it isn't much of a costume, but I'm basically broke and I don't have any fancy materials to work with, so I made what I have work. I still haven't thought of a name though… that could be a problem.

I decided that tonight was the night that I was going to make my first appearance. I waited until nightfall, and for my dad to fall asleep, to grab my costume and slip out the back door into the night. I jogged over to the docks because it's like gang central for Brockton Bay, there is always activity there. After finding a discreet alleyway, I changed into my costume. I put my other clothes into a backpack and hid it behind a few boxes. I felt out with my power then I teleported up to the roof of the nearest building, just within my range. From there I slowly began my patrol around the docks, half hoping nothing happened, and half eagerly awaiting the fight.

It has been about an hour and I had only just stumbled upon something. A large group of around 50 people had gathered in a small space near some warehouses. I silently teleported to the closest rooftop near them, then slightly poked my head up over the edge of the building to get a look. From this angle, with new lighting, I could see that most of them were Asian and armed, so that made them the ABB, or Azn Bad Boys. It was then that I spotted the one who looked like the leader. He was very tall, very shirtless, had rippling muscle covered in tattoos, and had a very ornate metal mask. That is Lung, the leader of the ABB, and a complete and total powerhouse who had gone against whole teams of heroes and won. I was no match for him, in any way. I was just about to leave when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"When you find the children just shoot. Aim doesn't matter, just shoot them. You see one trying to beg for mercy? Shoot the bitch twice! Don't give them any chances for tricks." Lung bellowed.

My blood ran cold. _Kill kids… He's going to kill KIDS! I can't leave now, but… what am I going to do, it isn't like I could beat lung in a fight. Ok, what do I know about Lung. He gets stronger and more dragon-like as he fights, he is a pyro-kinetic, and he can almost regenerate anything as long as he is alive. That means I need to hit very hard, and very fast…_

I make up my mind on what to do, and wait for the most opportune moment. Lung is still giving his "let's go kill some kids" speech and I am building up the courage to do what needs to be done. I wait until he gets to what seems like the climax of his speech before I teleport into the fray. I grab hold of his arm, place my foot on his chest, and pull as hard as I possibly could. His arm tears away at his shoulder easier than I thought it would, given the whole "dragon man" thing. I instantly throw a right hook directly towards his head, teleport onto my back to avoid flames, and then kick Lung up into the air. Quickly porting to my feet I slammed into Lung while he was in the air, launching him into the ally and out of sight.

I took a breath and relaxed, just barely suppressing the urge to vomit at what I had just done. Avoiding looking at the severed arm, I turn to face the rest of the ABB, hoping to scare them off. The shock of having their "invincible" boss defeated so quickly must have struck a chord with the men, for they had backed up slightly as I approached. One of the gangsters directly in front of me started to raise his rifle; I didn't give him the chance. I appeared above him and slammed a weakened kick into his back—he dropped like a doll with its strings cut.

This little interaction caused the rest of the gang to react, half running away, and the other half engaging. I found myself surrounded by around twenty armed ABB members. This was going to put my self-defense training to the test. I teleported above and behind one member and repeated my first action before appearing in front of two more. I bent and swept one off of his feet, ported behind the other, and finished with a kick into his back. In order to dodge a swing, and to get a better view of my surroundings, I teleported up onto the roof of a nearby building. I briefly took in the view before once again joining the fight. It wasn't long before the last member either fell or ran away, and I stood in the courtyard victorious.

I felt a sudden pain flash in my chest which causes me to look down. There is a metallic, scaly arm sticking out of it…

"Irrg aam gogding ktu krillgh hhu!" Lung snarled barely understandable.

He tore his other arm out of my body at an angle and my world exploded in pain. I could barely think, teleporting away never occurred to me. I felt my bones shatter, my organs rupture, and then was slammed into the ground.

"Ffruukk Hhhuu!" He screamed, slamming his massive clawed heal down on the back of my head. My world went dark.

Lung glares down at the destroyed body of whoever it was the cost him an arm and snarled. His plans were ruined for the night, but he will kill those goddamn kids eventually. He kicked the body with all his might before he started out of the courtyard.

_It's dark, completely black even, but I'm not dead… somehow_. I feel my wounds close, my bones reset, and my body knit itself back together. The darkness fades slowly and my surroundings come into view. _Where am I? What is going on? Oh. Yeah, that's right, Lung. LUNG! Where is he, what happened, THE KIDS!_ I frantically look around before I spot his retreating figure only 40 feet away. Not giving a thought to my miraculous survival, or to my shredded costume, I charge Lung and catch him at the base of his skull.

He hits the floor hard. Then explodes. He quite literally explodes, fire flowing in every direction. A roar escapes his jaw as he turns to face me.

"Irg Kirleghd hhu! Yuu Ghddam Bickkch" The semi-understandable words explode from him mouth in fury as he barreled towards me. I teleported behind him just barely dodging, and in the nick of time to see him slam into the wall with the force of a freight train. The wall collapse on top of him, but he was unfazed.

"Gggrrrraaaghgh!" He screams, now completely unintelligible.

Fire bellows forth from his body and fills that side of the courtyard faster than I could see. It engulfs me, and I quickly port out of danger, up to the closest roof.

There is no way I can beat him now. The fight has gone on for too long, I need to escape. Lung jumps up onto the roof in record time, spewing flame the entire way. And the chase begins. My small distance teleport vs. Lung's extreme speed.

The game of cat and mouse went on for only a few seconds before he caught my legs. I collapsed onto the rooftop and glanced back, only to see this monstrous thing land on Lung, and throw him to the ground. The rooftop shook as three more monstrosities landed on the roof right next to me. Four figures jumped down off of the beasts, all in costume.

"You really saved us there. Thought we would of had to go against Lung ourselves. He's even missing an arm? What the hell did you do to him?" The one in a motorcycle costume and a skull mask exclaimed.

I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say, and not really wanting to make my situation worse.

A girl with blond hair and a jesters costume walked forward, " She tore off his arm, broke a few ribs, cracked the skull, and shattered part of his leg."

I blanched.

"Don't worry" she said, somehow noticing my discomfort, "He'll be fine in a while, but it must hurt like hell."

Tall, dark, and scary steps up, "I'm Grue, that's Tattletale, the one with the dogs," He points to a large girl with a plastic dog mask hanging off her face, "is Bitch, or Hellhound if you follow the PRT." He shifts his stance and points back to the last member of the group. A young man in what has to be a renaissance costume with a white mask. "And that is Regent."

"Fuck you Grue" Regent mirthlessly states.

Grue waves him off then glances at me. After a few seconds he inquires, "Are you ok? You kind of took a beating out there."

"She's fine. Just a bit shaken from the experience; there isn't a scratch on her." Tattletale explains.

"What?" Grue asks incredulously.

"She's a… Hey we gotta go, we have a cape inbound." She suddenly states.

Bitch nods and whistles, calling the dogs up to her. Bitch, Regent, and Grue all hop up onto the creatures. Grue glances back at me," Hey you want a ride?"

My eyes widen, the implications were startling. I quickly shake my head.

"Hey, you got a name girl?" Tattletale asks.

"I-um… I haven't picked one out yet." I stammer quietly.

"Well, a member of the protectorate is on his way and they generally don't take to kindly to having two bad guys fighting in the streets. Take my advice and get out of here while you can." She calmly explains before joining her group on the dog things. Bitch whistles loudly and the dogs leap off the building and out of sight. Now, I'm alone on the rooftop… and have just been mistaken for a villain. Maybe the choice of dark clothes was I bad idea. Oh well, what's done is done.

I stand and decide to go home, but not before looking over to see an unconscious Lung lying in the middle of a crater. Satisfied with how my night has gone, if not shaken at how I basically survived dying, I teleported, in jumps, back to the alley where I had hid my clothes. It was only as I began to change when I realized that my costume has been torn to absolute shreds, along with the clothes that were underneath it. But what startled me more was the scale/chitin like armor that appeared through the tears. Surprised, I will them to leave and they do. Grimacing at the strangeness of it all and the loss of a costume and good underwear, I changed into my civilian clothes and started off towards home. I teleported into my room from the basement and got ready for bed. As I began to drift off, I thought of my future as a cape and of my deeds earlier in the night. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up suddenly, covered in sweat, and panting. A nightmare, a horrible nightmare. I guess that should have been expected after what had happened, but it was truly terrifying. _I really need to figure out how I survived_, but I pushed that train of thought out of my head. I needed sleep, so I took calming breaths and slowly drifted off again. _Oh shit… I have school tomorrow_.

School that day had been monotonous. I attended classes but I wasn't all there. My mind was racing about the day before, the mass regeneration, the scales, and the fight in general. During computer science I visited and did some research on those that I met last night. Turns out that they are a new villain gang in town, called the Undersiders, low level crimes, although Hellhoun-Bitch was charged with murder. Grue produces and controls darkness that suppresses the senses, Bitch has her mutant dogs, and Regent and cause false reflexes and reactions. There was nothing on Tattletale's power though, only rumors and speculation. Classes went on, and the rest of the day was spent inside my head.

Once school got out I headed to the library to see if I could learn more about the Undersiders. A few minutes after I logged onto a dummy account I got a message.

**Subject**: Hey no-name,

We owe you big, and we want to talk. Let's meet up in the alley right next to where we met last.

-Tt

What? Oh, Tattletale. So they want to meet. I'm not sure how I feel about meeting up with a bunch of villains. Well, there isn't much known about them, so I guess I could go and see if I can find out anything. Just need to make sure its her…

**Subject**: Tt,

Sure, I'll meet you guys at 5 if you can prove you're really Tt.

-No-name

I quickly send the message and wait for a response.

**Subject**: no-name,

My friend R told G to fuck off, that enough? See you there.

-Tt

That's Tattletale. Ok, I check the time and realize that I have just enough time to run home, put another makeshift costume together, and get to the meeting place. I thought about the scales as a costume, but I haven't had time to truly look into that yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, I have change into my new costume and walk into the meeting place. I quietly teleported up onto the roof to get a good look at the meeting place before I showed up. They were all there, sans one, and they were out of costume. A blonde girl with freckles—Tattletale—a tall black man with a muscular build—Grue—and a pretty boy—Regent. Satisfied that it wasn't a trap I teleported down and then walked around the corner to meet them.

As I approach I hear, " 10 bucks. You owe me 10 bucks." Tattletale smugly said.

"What?" I say, confused.

"oh, we had a running bet on whether or not you would show up in costume. I won." She claimed.

Grue stepped forward and offered his hand, "The names Brian" he states kindly.

I wearily shake his hand and respond," Call me no-name for now."

"I'm Lisa" Tattletale says.

"And I'm Alec, obviously the best one here" he exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Racheal, that is to say Bitch, is a no show. She didn't want to come here today." Lisa stated.

"And why did we come here today" I inquire.

Brian steps forward and hands me a Tupperware box, "That's 2000 dollars. A small repayment for what you did last night. You can take it, or you can join us and get a lot more."

I stare at the box of money in shock. This is a lot of money, most of it probably stolen though. I'm hesitant to respond to what Brian had said, but I decide to take my chances.

"I want to be a hero, why would I join you? And why did you come here without your costumes."

It was at this point where Lisa stepped in," I know you want to be a hero, but that's because you want to help people right?" she asks.

"Of course" I firmly respond.

"Well, we aren't actually that bad. And you wouldn't have to follow all those regulations of being on the wards. So it's a win-win."

"But I could just be a solo hero" I state.

She smiles, "You could, yes. But then you would lack the support of a team, and our connections. Think of us more like mercenaries rather than villains. We work for some boss who gives us jobs and a lot of money, and you get to help all the people in need. Like I said before, it's a win-win."

What she says actually makes sense. Though one thing bothers me.

"Why do you want to recruit me so badly?"

Lisa smirks, "Well for one you fucked up Lung, and that's impressive. Two, you can teleport, and that's always useful. And three, you're a healer… you have no idea how valuable that is."

That got my attention, "Healer? I can't heal people."

"Oh, but you can. You regenerate like crazy, but what's special about you is that you can gift a small amount of this regeneration to someone, for a limited time, through touch." Lisa explained.

Oh, well that's useful. Guess that was the missing facet of my power…

"wait… how do you know that?" I ask, obviously startled that she knew more about my power than I did.

"That's _my_ power… I just know things." The smugness rolled off her in waves.

"I see, just-just give me a moment."

I think about it for a while, and analyze the people standing in front of me. They seem to be genuine, and Lisa doesn't seem like she's lying. They also have shown their faces to me, that's putting a lot of trust in me. After a few seconds, I make my decision.

I pull off my helmet, goggles, and scarf, "Hi, my names Taylor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made our way to their "oh so secret base" talking all the while about mundane things. It turns out that their base resides in a large red brick building. We walk up the steel stairs and enter the compound. There's a TV, some couches, a stereo and some nice art hung up around the room.

"Wow" I breathed, "it's really nice"

"Yes it is, and it's all ours" Regent yells with a smug undertone.

"I'm jealous" I state lamely.

"Hey, it's yours now too" Lisa says, "You have a room down the hall and to the left. We'll clean it out for you."

"That's really nice of you, thanks." I smile, "This place is great" I exclaim, walking around to get a better look at the place.

I like this, and they seem like nice people. Maybe… just maybe I could make some friends again.

We slowly all land on the couch and Brian begins to speak.

"Alright, so this is how it goes. We get 2 grand a month for being a team, and then we get anywhere from 10 to 35 grand a month from the jobs." He starts.

"that's a lot of money" I state, kind of stupidly.

"Yeah, it is. What do you know of our competition?"

"The other capes? I know about most of them in passing, due to a little research on parahumans, but that's it." I explain.

"That's fine, well get you filled in. Now, on to us. I can create a dark fog-like substance that cuts out the senses, dampens energy and, according to Lisa, can block radiation."

"And I know everything" she says with a smile.

"What? You're omniscient?!" I reel back.

"Nah, think of it like super intuition." She says as she giggles slightly.

"I see." I look towards Alec, " and what do you do?"

"Well, I can-"He started.

He was interrupted by the barking of three loud dogs from the base of the stairs. The next thing I know, I have been tackled by them, with them biting my arms and a leg.

"Call off your dogs Racheal!" Brian demands.

The dogs swing their heads back and forth, tearing at my skin. The pain causes me to scream out. I frantically try to get the dogs off without them tearing off more of my skin, but to no avail.

"Call off your fucking dogs!"

The largest of the three dogs shifts his weight and tears a line of flesh down my arm. The wound closes immediately but the pain remained. A loud whistle sounded after a few for seconds of the assault and the dogs disappeared from by body. Lisa and Alec helped me to my feet, as I needed the help. My hands were shaking, and there were tears at the corner of my eyes. The wounds were gone, but my clothes were covered in blood. I look up towards Brian and Racheal. She is laying on her back with a bloody nose.

"I fucking hate it when I have to do that!" Brain rages.

I take a deep breath, "What the Fuck was that for!" I scream.

Racheal sat up and gave me a smile, smug and filled to the brim with malice. I either couldn't or wouldn't find a reason to hold back. I charged.

I slammed into her with my full weight, and started to pound at her face. I ignored the weight of the dogs that had just latched onto me for a second time. I teleported away from the dogs, why I didn't do that before I'll never know, and charged again.

Before I could finish the charge, black smoke filled I between me and Racheal.

"Enough!" Brian bellows, "No more fighting, that's mainly for you Racheal, you deserve what you got."

She sat up and glared at him, looked at the others, then glared at the ground.

"Now Taylor, Come and sit down, I promise we'll-"

"No, fuck you guys!"

"Taylor-"

"no, you said that she didn't want me to join, you never said that she would try and kill me!" I scream.

At this Racheal turned to me, "If I wanted to kill you, they would have. I ordered them to hurt, not kill."

"Seriously? You train your fucking dogs to hurt people. Fuck no. You guys can consider this another failed recruitment."

I turn to leave but as soon as I start walking darkness billows in around the stairs. Really, using your powers on me Brian… I look at him, and then vanish.

I teleport out to the stairs and then start to make my way down them. About half way down Brian confronts me.

"Taylor, look. I'm sorry about what happened, about Bitch."

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone about this place or about you. I'm angry, but I'm not an ass. Before, you gave me a choice. Whether to take the money and go, or to join you guys. I'm changing my decision. Let me do that, you owe me that much. " I state, my voice scathing.

"Look, just please come back inside. I'll make sure that never happens again. We really want you on the team. Come on." Brian earnestly and calmly replied.

"Sorry, no. I like you guys, but I became a cape to get away from all this shit, to get away from people like her. There is no way I'm going to be on a team with her." I growl.

"Come on. Isn't there any way we ca-"

"No" I interrupted, "There isn't, sorry." I could see his eyes droop just a little. I turn and say, "I really did like you guys…" and I teleported into a nearby ally.

I punched the wall and let a string of curse words fall from my mouth. I felt betrayed, and cheated. I thought that maybe they could have been my friends. But, nooooo… someone had to ruin it just like Sophia did. I sat down and calmed myself. It's best if I just forget about them and continue with my previous plan. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll be a solo hero, maybe get scouted by the wards, but I _will_ help people. With this thought I changed back into my civilian clothes and made my way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trying to figure out how to heal things is harder than it sounds. First, you need to find something to heal and that's a bit difficult, given that I won't hurt animals to test my powers and I don't want to out myself just yet. Second, whatever you want to try it on has to be willing, and not scratch you like it's going out of style… sorry, found a stray cat… it didn't work. And third, you have to do it discreetly. It wouldn't do to be seen using powers in my civilian identity now would it? Oh well… I persevered and eventually, after a few days, found out how to heal others.

There's a downside of course. No, I'm not talking about being one of a few healers and being needed in a hospital at all times. No, apparently whenever I gift my regeneration to anything, I take on whatever is healed. Heal something with a broken arm, and I get a broken arm. It doesn't really affect me physically because I regenerate, but the pain… I think my power doubles pain for some reason. The injuries that I take on seem to hurt a lot more than they should. But, really, it doesn't matter. It isn't like that is going to stop me from helping people. I can take the pain, and I'll just have to grin and bear it.

Also, I spent the time that wasn't spent on school and experimenting with healing on trying to understand the scales that had appeared on my body after the fight with Lung. It took me a while, but I realized that I could force them to appear at will. I had some semblance of control over them, and could spread them across my whole body. I could also get them to change color… slightly. It was really more of "pick the amount of black you want." I made it the lightest shade possible, which turned out to be very close to white. I tested their strength and was surprised to see that they can stop a blade at least. I also realized that each successive time I called them forth, they responded faster and easier than the time before. This new part of my power gave me an idea for the perfect costume… small scale like things covering my whole body, with larger ones acting like plate armor. This could work.

It took my about two hours sitting in the basement in front of a hand mirror to get the new costume right. While the body had been easy, the face was a real challenge. Nothing I'd try would be practical or look right, and I didn't want to look like a freak. So, many tries, and subsequent failures, later; I finally decided on a shape that was both practical and good looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There I stood in front of the small mirror in the basement in all my cape glory. I was covered head to toe in small, scale like armor that almost looked like chainmail. I had a chest plate that extended around my whole torso and, connected to that, was a pair of sleek shoulder guards. I created forearm guards, kind of like vambraces with clawed gloves, and a pair of greaves. My feet were covered in hardened scales that acted like boots and connected to the greaves. A pair of thigh guards attached directly to the thighs completes the set. My head was covered from the base of the skull and wrapped around my entire head, kind of like a helmet. The front was a slightly curved, but mostly flat, mask with eye hole covered in lenses. All the scales were white with the plating being a slightly darker white, maybe a light gray. I decided that I could get a white cloak to finish it off… and thus my costume was complete.

I made and unmade my costume multiple times until I was able to manifest it in a few seconds flat. I honestly think that this is the coolest costume ever, although it does feel weird. I kind of feel naked wearing it even if I'm completely covered. Doesn't matter, I'll get used to it… besides, the good way outweighs the bad.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Alright, time for superhero unveiling take two_. I tell myself as I look towards the hospital. I'm going for a less dangerous and more health friendly unveiling this time, even if I'm not entirely sure how to do this_. I mean, do I just walk into the hospital and offer my help? Would they even let me? I always wondered how Panacea got into the business but- PANACEA! That's perfect. I'll just have to find her and explain, she'll listen to me._

I quickly pull out my new phone (bought it with the funds from the undersiders) and looked up the hospitals that Panacea regularly visits. I found out that while she does visit all of them, she is almost always at the one in the center of the city. Good, hopefully she'll be there today; I want to get my career started. With a new plan in mind, I head off to the central hospital to confront Panacea.

Entering the main floor of the hospital, I look for the information desk. Spotting it out of the corner of my eye, I approach and plan out my questions, to hopefully not reveal anything.

"Excuse me" I inquire, "Can you tell me if that miracle healer is here today?"

"You mean Panacea? Yeah, she's here, but I can't tell you anything else; we can't risk distracting her. But, if you need any treatment we can admit you to the hospital. Is anything wrong?" The woman at the counter stated.

"No, no thank you. It's just that… well she helped someone that I know and I wanted to thank her. Could you tell her that for me?" I ask, not really feeling guilty about lying. I mean… she helps a lot of people; certainly a lot of people thank her, right?

"Oh, of course." She says, "I would be happy to. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks though. Goodbye." I say, turning around to walk out.

XXXXXXX

'Well wasn't she nice, coming all this way just to thank her. Wait, I didn't get her name.' "Excuse me, miss? " 'Where did she go?" The woman was confused, but put it out of her mind as the next person approached.

XXXXXXX

I find an alley to hid in and change into my costume before putting my backpack in a little hidden niche behind a dumpster. I looked around for the nearest roof then teleported up onto it. From there I made my way to a vantage point where I could see all of the exits from the hospital. Now, I only need to wait for her to leave and then I can confront her.

It took forever, but she finally walked out of the hospital at about eight pm, four hours later. I stand and plan the fastest way down to the street, still being discreet. It only takes a few seconds but I get down to street level, just about 20 feet behind her. Gathering my confidence, I stand up straight and start to walk forward, all the while trying to not look menacing.

"Excuse me!" I shout, "You're Panacea right?"

She freezes and whips around, very started at my appearance.

"Who are you! What do you want!" She yells firmly.

"I just wan-"

"Stop moving. I don't know who you are or why you're here. Don't move or else!" She threatens.

I immediately stop. 'Well, guess we got off on the wrong foot…'

"Wait, I don't mean harm. I just want to ask some questions about the hospital." I say calmly.

She seems to relax a little after I said this, but she now sports a curious look.

"The hospital?" She looks at me and wearily asks, "what do you want to know?

I sigh in relief, ok, now I can actually get this thing started.

"Um… I'm a new cape and I can heal people, but I'm not sure how to approach the hospital. I thought maybe that because you've been doing this for a while, it'd be best to ask you. So, do you have any advice on how I could approach them?" I eagerly ask, with nervous undertones.

She looks surprised now, "Oh, that's it? Well, how do I know that you're telling the truth? Would you let my touch you to get a readout?" She inquires, still on edge.

"Oh, that's it. Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I hold out my hand and will the armor away to expose the skin.

Wearily, Panacea approaches, reaches out, and makes contact.

"Wow! Your biology is amazing! It's like nothing I've ever seen." She exclaims. '_The efficiency. And the cell growth rate is outstanding. What is she?' _"You said that you can heal people" She asks, not removing her hand from my arm.

"Yeah, I can give them a small amount of my regeneration. It can heal almost anything but can't do a thing against genetic disorders." I explain.

"Wow, that could really help some people out." She said. _'not to mention lighten the work load for me.'_

"So, how long have you been a cape… and what you name?" She asks.

Oh, I knew I forgot something… "Well I triggered a while ago, but only recently started going out. And, I still don't have a name yet… I kind of glossed over that..." I finish lamely.

A smirk stretches across her face, "A new, nameless cape huh. Hmm. Tell you what. Meet me here tomorrow at eight am and ill introduce you to the hospital. And figure out a name before you do, you don't want to be nameless do you?"

"Really! That's great, thank you. Finally I can actually do something. Oh, and don't worry. I think of a name tonight." The excitement obvious in my voice.

"I'll be watching you tomorrow to see what you can do, and to make sure you don't do anything funny. Ok." She explains.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." I say.

"Good. See you here tomorrow at eight am." She turns to walk away, "And next time, don't sneak up on people in full costume during the night. It gives off the wrong impression." She deadpans.

I blush and grin sheepishly behind my mask, "Yeah… I probably could have planned that out better, couldn't I." I start walking away, "Thanks for the chance Panacea, I'll see you tomorrow."

I teleport back up to the rooftops before jumping back into the alley where I had hid my clothes. I put on my clothes, disassemble my armor, and make myself presentable before heading out. The walk home was brief as I was focused on a very important subject, my cape name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Official cape career take three. I say aloud as I change into my costume in an empty alley. I seem to be doing this a lot. Ok. I hide my stuff then teleport up onto the same roof as the night before, hoping that Panacea is actually at the meeting place. After all, it would be awkward to stand there waiting in costume.

Anyways, I position myself on the roof next to the meeting zone and I'm greatly relieved to see that she is already there waiting, along with Glory Girl. I port down to the closest alleyway, take a deep breath, and walk out to meet her.

"Panacea" I yell, resembling last night.

"Ah, you actually came. Have you thought of a name yet?" She inquires.

"Um… Yeah, it's Vitality. It's not stupid is it?" I whisper nervously.

"No, it's actually kind of cool." She says.

I turn towards Glory Girl, "Oh, and um… not to be rude and all, but why are you here?" I hesitantly ask, hoping I don't offend the mini-Alexandria.

Glory Girl turns towards me, "Hey, names Victoria. I'm just here to hang out with my sister today. Nice to meet you" She extends her hand towards me.

"N-nice to meet you too, I'm Vitality." I say "Well, I g-guess you already know that cause y-you were standing right there…" I stutter, randomly feeling intimidated all of a sudden.

"knock it off Victoria, don't intimidate her like that." Panacea admonished.

A sheepish smile spreads across her face, "Sorry! Didn't even know I was doing that."

"Its fine" I say, the pressure suddenly gone.

"Come on, we should already be in the hospital by now." She says, grabbing my arm and dragging me.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. No need to pull me." I say as I catch up to her and walk by her side.

Glory Girl keeps pace next to her sister, occasionally throwing side glances at me.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" I ask.

"Well, we are going to go in and I'll introduce you as another healer. Then we will get some information on who needs the most help from the doctors. I'll watch you heal them, just to make sure you aren't trying anything. And from there; we just do rounds around the hospital and heal people. It's fairly simple." She plainly states.

"Ah, I see. Ok, sounds easy enough."

The rest of the short trip is spent in silence as we each had things on our minds. Me—I was contemplating my first appearance, hoping that I don't somehow screw things up. And Panacea—she was happy to find someone who could help relieve her of her duties, if only a little bit, but she was also cautious, she would have to make sure this new cape—Vitality—didn't mean any harm. If she did; well, that's what Victoria was for. Glory Girl—she was off in here own world thinking about whatever came to mind, but always had an eye on Vitality.

As we entered the hospital, Panacea took the lead and motioned for me to follow. Did I mention that I felt very awkward being the only one in the room in a cape outfit. Ignoring the stares I focused solely on Panacea; trying to act confident and failing. Panacea approached one of the doctors walking about.

"Good morning, Dr. Shneck. How are you?" She greeted the doctor amiably.

"Ah, Panacea, good morning. I'm doing fine, how about yourself." Dr. Shneck replied.

"Wonderful, thanks. Look, I have a cape here that goes by the name of Vitality. She's a healer and I'd like to see if we can incorporate her into the rounds."

The doctor shifted his gaze to me, visibly surprised at my presence. He obviously trusts Panacea a great deal because he accepted the offer immediately.

"Oh. Ok, that's fine." He states towards Panacea "Do you want her on separate rounds or do you both want to do the same ones?" He asks.

"We'll do the same ones. Let's start out on the less severe side and make out way up. I want to make sure that she's doing everything right. After all, it is her first time." She says, while glancing at me. "Also, Glory Girl will be accompanying us for the day, just so you know."

"Not a problem" Dr. Shneck replies. He puts on some glasses and flips a few pages on his clipboard before looking up, "Alright, so the first patient is one by the name of Albert Hunt." He starts then motions to the hallway. After we all start moving he says, "He's on the fourth floor, room 42D. He came in last night over a loss of vision—this is most likely due to his diabetes—but has not complained of anything else. Priority is about midrange for this case and-" He stopped mid-sentence to catch the attention of a nurse, "Can you bring me Mrs. Baily's chart please, room 42F. Thanks" He starts off once more before finishing," and we believe that he is in no immediate danger."

We arrive at the door to 42D and the doctor states, "Ok. I'll leave you too it" he hands panacea the clipboard, "I'll go see my patients now. Good luck on your first rounds" He nods towards me and then walks off.

Acting as if it was a routine, which it probably was, Panacea steps forward and opens the door.

"Hello Mr. Hunt, I'm Panacea and I'm here with a new cape, Vitality, in order to heal you. She is a healer similar to me; would it be ok if she heals you?" She asks, very professionally.

Mr. Hunt was a very obese man, with short black hair and a scruffy face. He was dressed in the average hospital garb, you know, the white sheet-robe.

He turned his head at the noise only to respond, "Yeah, ok. As long as it works." He was very curt, almost rude about the way he responded, but… what can you do.

"Ok, I'm going to touch your arm to monitor what she's doing ok." Panacea explains.

He nods and holds out his arm for her to touch.

"Vitality" She states, catching my attention, "come over here and do what you do. Remember, I'm watching everything that you do so you don't have to worry about making a mistake." She smiled kindly, the threat easily hidden in her words.

I nod and nervously step forward, "I'm going to touch your other arm now Mr. Hunt" I explain, hoping that my nervousness didn't seep into my voice.

He held out his hand and I pressed my palm to his forearm. I gave a quick push with my power, and everything went black. Nausea and pain filled me for the briefest of moments as my body took on all the problems of the greatly diabetic man. Within a second, the pain/nausea was gone and my sight had returned. I look up towards Panacea, searching for approval.

Panacea's eyes widen, "Wow, its restoring not only his eye sight, but fixing his entire body. The pancreas has been healed, the fat is receding, and the plaque in his blood stream is being cannibalized by the body." She looks at me with approval, "good job. I didn't think you would do this well. This is fantastic."

She motions to Mr. Hunt, "Alright, you're pretty much healed up. We'll head out now, have a nice day." She gestures for us to leave the room and then follows us out. After we enter the hall Panacea looks at me and states, "Alright, that's one down, we have hundreds more to do today so let's get going. Also, Vitality, call me Amy." She smiles and holds out her hand.

I smile back as our hands meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went similarly to the morning, just with Amy checking less and less on my work as she became more trusting of me. Throughout the day, me and Amy actually discovered we have a lot in common and became quick friends. It's now eight o'clock and time to head home. I told my dad that I was going out with some new friends again, so he wouldn't be worried, but he would be expecting me home anytime now.

As we leave I look towards Amy, "Hey, so are we coming here tomorrow or what?"

She smiles, "No, I usually only come to hospitals three times a week, unless there is an emergency. It keeps me from becoming burned out and detached. If you want we could meet up tomorrow and just hang out."

Startled I whip my head in her direction, "Wha…I mean, what? But, the uh…"

She giggles, "Sorry, I'm so used to not having a secret identity that I completely forgot. Sorry about that, we don't have to meet up if you don't to."

_What should I say? I mean, I would be revealing myself to someone again. What if something like last time happens, I don't think I deal with that. No. Stop that train of thought. That was a fluke and a mistake. It won't happen again, besides it's just her, and I trust her._

"No, no. It's fine. I was just startled is all. Where do you want to meet up? It's a Sunday, so I'm free all day." I quickly reply, a smile forming on my face.

"Oh, umm… how about we meet up at the board walk at like 10. We could walk around and window shop." She seemed surprised at my acceptance, almost as if she expected me to say no.

"Sure, that works. Meet me in front of Fugly Bob's, I'll try to arrive after you," A full smile still on my face. I have a friend again; tomorrow's going to be great.

"Also" I lean in next to her ear, "My name's Taylor." I step back and wave, "see you there Amy."

"See you" She says as I vanish into thin air.

As I lay on my bed, thoughts of what tomorrow will bring bounce around in my head. Hope wells in my heart as I think of my new friend, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart beats faster as I approach Fugly Bob's, negative thoughts swarm my head. What if she isn't there? What if she doesn't like me when I'm unmasked? What if this is a trap? I try to push the unreasonable thoughts out of my head, but they persist. Once in sight of the front of the burger joint, my confidence dwindled. No! I scream to myself. Don't chicken out of this, she is you friend. Don't disappoint her. I take a deep breath, straighten my back, and walk forewords.

Amy was sitting down reading at one of the tables and, surprisingly, not drawing any attention. It seems that even though she doesn't keep her identity hidden, most people don't pay attention to it. I walk up to the table and sit down across from her.

"Hey Amy. It's me" I plainly state.

She looks up from her book and blinks a few times, "Taylor?" she asks inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'm Taylor. Taylor Hebert." I extend my hand towards her, "Nice to really meet you." I say with a grin.

The edges of her lips curl up and she extends her hand to clasp mine, "Likewise."

"So, what's the plan for today" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking that we could have an early lunch then go window shopping. What do you think?"

"Sounds great. I guess we are eating here then?"

"Yeah, despite being incredibly unhealthy, the burgers here are really good. I actually ordered some already; they should be here any moment." Amy explained.

"Oh, thank you. By the way, what were you reading when you were waiting for me?" I inquire.

She lifts up the book so I can see the cover, "It's a summary of an advanced biology book. Given what I can do it seems appropriate right?"

"And you enjoy reading that" I deadpan.

"Yes, I happen to enjoy it a lot thank you very much." She states with false indignance.

We are both silent for a short amount of time before we both burst out laughing.

"haha-I-I hav-haven't laughed like that in a while." I barely get out, trying to catch my breath.

Chuckling, and grinning from ear to ear, Amy says, "Yeah, me neither. It's weird—chuckles—it wasn't even that funny. I'm not sure why I'm laughing."

I shake my head, "Doesn't matter. It feels good to laugh; hmm… it's been too long since I've done that." The last part was said under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly, "So where do you want to go window shopping?"

"Where do you want to go? I kind of picked your lunch for you so it's only fair."

"Wanna stop by the tourist section? They have some neat stuff over there" I finish just as our order is given to use. Two burgers, one thing of fries, and two drinks. It looks tasty.

Amy nods, "Yeah, sure. Let's eat! I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I'm absolutely starving."

The meal went on quietly as we were both engrossed in our food, only the occasional comment or topic appeared. After we were done, we headed off towards the tourist section of the boardwalk to do some window shopping, and make fun of some of the attractions.

"Oh, hey Taylor, come look at this dress" Amy yelled as she stood by some clothe racks. "This one would look great on you, don't you think!" She said excitedly handing me the dress.

I took in the dress and pictured it on my body. I can't see it looking good on my, well, not so well endowed body, "Um… I don't think I have the body type for that dress."

"Oh shut up, go try it on. I know it will look great!" She said with a smile, giving me a little push.

I smile at her encouragement. This is what it's like to have friends, I had almost forgotten.

"Sure, sure. But you owe me. You're gonna have to try on something I find next." I say, with a gleam in my eyes and a smirk on my face.

I walk into the dressing room and start to change. I look at myself in the mirror, it actually looked good on me, regardless of my lack of… things. I'd have to trust Amy's eye more often. I was a summers blue dress with light stylized lacing. It was simple, but it help a certain beauty to it. I really liked it.

I step out of the dressing room and do a little twirl for Amy.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"Beautiful…" She states, with a strange look in her eyes.

I smile. I could count on one hand the people who had called me beautiful, and they were my mom and dad. Now, I can add one more to that list.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" I say to Amy, who was still staring.

"Hello…Amy, what's up?" I ask.

She blinks owlishly, "Oh, nothing… nothing. Hey, hurry up and buy that dress, so you can make me try on something" She exclaims happily.

Laughing, I turn back to the changing room and get back into my regular clothes.

"Alright, where to next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was going great! We ran from shop to shop having a blast trying on pair after pair of clothes. We tried on dresses, skirts, pants, and the occasional random thing. It was so much fun! Everything was great, until…

"Where did you get the money to buy those clothes Taylor? I know you can't afford them. Did you steal the money, or did you just beg?" Emma's scathing voice pulled me out of my reverie.

I blinked, absolutely surprised. After my time with Amy, I kind of forgot about everything else.

"Emma…What?" I'm really confused.

"Did you not hear me Taylor? I was asking where you stole the money from to buy those clothes; after all you're dirt poor. Your lowlife of a father could never have that much money." She's smirking now; I bet she feels all smug.

After all she put me through; she still couldn't leave me alone. Why did she have to show up today, especially since I have been happy recently.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy screams. Oh, yeah. Amy's here… I really need to pay more attention.

"What am I doing? Nothing much" She says, "Just explaining to Taylor here that she's a pathetic failure. She's just like her mother, useless." She finishes her remark with a sinister smile.

Amy is in disbelief that someone would have the audacity…

"What the HELL are you talking about?! Taylor is none of those things, she's a great person. Why are you being so mean?" Amy yells.

"Amy, let's just go…" I try to get her to move but Emma's voice stops me.

"Oh, you trying to run away again Taylor? God, you're such a coward. How did I ever stand you for all those years?" She asks as if it was a real question, not meant to hurt.

Amy is furious, "Ok. You shut up right now! Or I'll call my sister…" she threatened.

"Go ahead, I'm so scared." She smirks at me not knowing who was being referenced, "Really Taylor, it's pathetic, not only can you not fight your own battles, but your friends can't fight them either… She needs to call in her sister." She laughed.

"Hey, Vicky? We are in a bit of a pinch, no nothing too serious; do you think you can help us out? Yeah, we just outside the Red Lagoon Tourist Shoppe on the boardwalk. Ok, see you soon." Amy finished.

Now she wears a smug look on her face, "She'll be here any second… I recommend that you leave."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Yeah right, what is she like around the corner or somethi-" She's interuted by Glory Girl landing right next to Amy, drawing the attention of quite a few people doing so.

"Hey, what's wrong Ames?" Victoria asks, looking a little worried.

She points at Emma, "This girl is harassing my friend, and won't leave. Do you think you could take care of her for us?" Amy asks, pulling out her puppy dog face.

She smirks, "Of course, just give me a second and she'll be gone."

Victoria glares at Emma. Taking a few steps towards her she says, "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Really Taylor, capes? I can't belie-"

"Leave!" Victoria snarls, clenching her fists and pouring on her power.

Wide eyed, Emma wordlessly retreats, knowing when she should back off… especially in the presence of a very pissed off Glory Girl.

After Emma had disappeared into the crowd Victoria shifted he eyes towards us.

"You guys ok?" She asks.

I'm still stunned, but Amy answers for the both of us, "Yeah, we're good now. Thanks, sorry for interrupting you."

"Nah, its fine, but if you're all good I'm going to head back to my date. See ya guys!" She yells, her voice fading as she ascends.

I'm still very confused about what had just happened. Not only did Emma show up and bully me, but Amy defended me. Next thing I know Glory Girls shows up and shuts down Emma and leaves again. It all happened in like a minute. It just happened so fast, I'm stunned.

"Umm…" I say, still completely out of it apparently.

"Hey" Amy grabs my should, jostling me a little, and tugging, "Let's get out of here; there's a place we can go."

I nod, knowing that I'll have to explain what had just happened… even if I don't want to. She grabbed me by the hand and led my out of the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, explain" Amy directly stated "What was that all about?"

I looked at her, contemplating how much I should tell her. Even though I've only known her for a day, it feels like I've known her forever. Its surprising, it happened so fast, it's only been a day and I feel like I can tell her everything. But, do I want to… I slouch slightly; my head dips down.

"Hey, look at me." She says softly, "What happened. Please tell me."

I don't really understand what's happening here. She seemed really concerned over what had happened, most people wouldn't give it a second thought. My experience in this situations would be that someone would either ignore me or only pretend to care; not be genuine like her. Why would she care that much? It isn't like it affects her in any way... That's right. I thought. We're friends, that's what we do. I look at her and sigh.

"Ok… well, her name is Emma and it all started…" I began my tragic tale of past friends and betrayal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and that's why she did what she did today." I finish, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

There is silence, and the occasional sniffle, before Amy crashes into me. Her arms wrap around me in a tight hug and I quickly return the embrace. She squeezes tightly, rubs my back and whispers into my ear, "It's ok to cry, there's no shame in it."

And I broke down crying. Sobs wracked my body as I let years of emotion out at once. I couldn't control myself; I squeezed and pushed my face into her neck. The tears wouldn't stop, they just kept flowing like a river down my face, thoroughly soaking Amy's collar.

"It's ok… It's all ok…" She whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on my back. She was not criticizing, not being judgmental, and not pitying me. She just sat there, and let me cry on her shoulder until the tears stopped. The sobs slowly faded to quiet tears, and those too faded after a while. But even after the tears stopped, I stayed in her embrace, not wanting to leave.

A long while later, I wasn't sure of the exact time, I parted from Amy's warm embrace and wiped my eyes.

-sniffle- "Thanks Amy. You don't know what that meant to me." I give her the best smile I can at the time and look her directly in the eyes, "Really, thank you.-sniffle- I've never told that to anyone before. It feels so good to have someone to talk to…" I trail off as Amy gives me another hug.

"Hey, what are friends for right? If you ever need to talk about anything, just tell me and I'll be there to listen." She leans back out of the hug.

"You're so strong. I could never have gotten through that like you did." Amy stated intently.

-sniffle- "of course you could have. You deal with so much already." I look down, "I probably look like a wimp to you, don't I." The irrational part of my brain makes me say.

"Taylor! Don't think that way, you're not a wimp. I could never think of you like that_, I like you too much_." Amy explains saying the last part under her breath.

"Besides, forget about them! I'm your friend and I will never betray you so you don't have to worry. And if you ever need me to call up Vicky, I do it in a heartbeat." She looked surprised at her own statement, "Do you want me to ask her to confront them? I could do it."

The true concern she is showing for me brought a heartfelt smile to my face, "No" I shake my head, "They aren't worth it. Besides, like you said, I should forget about them. I have a true friend now, and that's all I need."

The next hug lasted a bit longer than the others, but I'm not complaining. We separate and stand from our current positions.

"Hey," I start, "Do you ever think that it's weird that we got so close is such a small amount of time?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, we only met yesterday and I've already told you things that I wouldn't have told my dad." I explain.

"No." She states, "I don't think it's weird. Things like this happen all the time, and besides, being a hero is dangerous. It's ok to rush into relationships." _The last part seemed more directed at herself for some reason._

"Relationships?" I inquire.

I see her eyes widen. _Is that a blush?_ She slightly stutter, "Y-yeah, likes best f-friends and stuff. It's perfectly ok to become best friends really quickly."

_Hmm...What was that about? Eh, doesn't matter._ I dismiss the thought then shrug. "Yeah, thought so too. Not really sure why I asked."

"Well, it was an eventful day" Amy explained.

"Heh-heh. Yeah, eventful." –sigh—"Seriously, Amy. Thanks. I really needed someone to talk to about that stuff. You're the best."

"Like I said before. Anytime" She smiled. "Now let's go get some ice cream. I think you deserve it."

I laugh as she grabs my hand and starts pulling me. "Ok, ok. We'll get some ice cream."

We both walked down to the ice cream parlor and talked about anything that came to mind along the way. Neither of us noticed that we never released our hands until we got there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week was fine, just not as drama filled as the day where Amy and I went to the boardwalk. Good news, Emma has backed off a little at school. Not to say that she stopped, but the harassment has definitely decreased. I would go to school, ignore most of the day, head home to talk to my dad, and then meet up with Amy. Some days we would just hang out like before, and some days were spent at the hospital in costume. That whole thing that happened at the boardwalk really made us connect on a deeper level than I would have ever thought. We are so close now, we can tell each other anything. As I had already had my crying session, it made sense that she had hers. Apparently, she had always known that she's actually adopted, and is the daughter of the Marquis. She expressed her idea that she would abuse her power over the brain, to which I responded that she is too good of a person and that would never happen. She went on further to talk about the troubles she has with feeling indifferent to the people at the hospital. She had a good long cry about that, and in the end… we were even closer.

She encouraged me to help out outside of the hospital due to my offensive capabilities stop crime and all that; she thinks I could do a lot of good. She assured me that she could handle the hospital by herself and then threw herself into her work with fervor. Although, I think it had something to do with her finding out that I take on injuries when I heal.

In the past week I have really made a name for myself. The internet and news were buzzing about the new rogue cape that could rival Panacea in almost everything. Vitality was popular… and I didn't care. As long as I could help people, I could care less of what people think. Except for Amy, her opinion matters.

Anyways, due to Amy's suggestion, I have recently started patrolling again. It has only been a few nights but I have already stopped some drug trafficking and what seemed to be attempted rape. I haven't really run into any villains though. This brings me to where I am today, teleporting my way over to a bank where a robbery is supposedly taking place.

I landed besides the Brockton Bay wards—who were making their way towards the bank as well—my white cloak billowing behind me proudly showing off the rod of Asclepius on its back (courtesy of Panacea of course). This caught their attention quickly.

"Oh, you're that new cape. Vitality right?" The one in the clockblocker suit asked.

I nod "What can I do to help?" I'm eager to help, even if I'm confused, as I remember reading that clockblocker wasn't a very serious person or that big.

"We are short on manpower so we could always use a helping hand. I'm actually Aegis by the way." He explained, still walking towards the bank. "What can you do exactly?" He asked.

It seemed like a reasonable question, I mean, he is planning this so he would need to know all the information.

"Let's see…In summary: I can teleport about 20 meters, I can heal people, I have super strength, and I can regenerate from basically anything." I laid out my abilities in an easy to understand and straightforward answer.

From his posture I could tell that he's surprised, "That's a lot of abilities, and they are all pretty useful too. Alright, I'll incorporate you into the battle plan. Just give me a moment." He seems to contemplate for a little bit. "We could use always use another tank. The heaviest hitter they have is Hellhound, so if you could attract her attention while we focus on the others that would be great. There is also an unknown cape in their presence, so we will have to watch out for that."

Oh. It's the Undersiders. Well, this has just gotten awkward. What should I do? I don't really want to fight them, but… Wait, they're robbing a bank. Shoot, hopefully they don't recognize me, but I will stop them if necessary. I glance up, "Alright, I think I can take on her dogs, at least I would distract them." I say.

We are now in sight of the bank, and the wards are preparing for the fight. As we move closer to the bank Aegis calls out to the wards, "Heads up, we have info that Glory Girl is on the roof and that Panacea is among the hostages. Our plan doesn't change so far, but prepare to improvise should any of those two step in."

My heart beats a little faster. Amy is in there… She is one of the hostages. I have the urge to teleport inside and make sure she's ok. No, she can take care of herself, no need to get too worried or overreact…

Aegis calls out again, "Alright, Gallant and Kid Win on the left, Vista on the right and start looping the exits. Aegis (Clockblocker), Vitality, and I (Aegis) will take the middle. Once we distract Hellhound's dogs, I want Gallant and Kid Win to go after Grue and Regent. Vitality," He looks at me, "If you're free, I want you get the hostages. Get in there and get them out, or distract them enough so that the civilians can flee." He faces the bank, "and now we wait for them to make a move."

Suddenly, the doors open and a huge amount of people come walking out and then are plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Undersiders POV]

"Shit!" Grue curses, "There are six capes out there. You said there would only be three to four." His glare aimed at Tattletale.

"Hey, it was an educated guess; also, there's also one on the roof. Oh, and it seems that our almost teammate has turned up." Tattletale explains calmly, an irritated look in her eyes.

"Oh, you're just full of good news aren't ya" Regent taunts.

"Well, now what. We can't run. Sooner or later they will get at least one of use, and I bet Vista's already screwing with the exit…"

"We take them." Bitch states.

"Oh, like that would work. Why don't we just give ourselves up instead? That's basically the same thing." Regent says, his voice condescending.

"Actually" Tattletale starts, "That might actually work. With that many heroes, they are probably expecting us to run. If we do the unexpected—hit them hard and fast—we might actually have a chance at this. They won't see it coming."

"Do you really think that would work?" Grue asks.

At Tattletale's nod he continues, "Ok, so here's what we're going to do. We will take half the hostages and send them out. Then, when they are the focus of the wards, I'll cover the place in my darkness. Bitch, you take out Aegis as fast as possible then focus the rest on Vitality. Regent and Circus, disable the rest of the wards, or at least cause them problems. Tattletale, get in and get out as fast as possible. We are already taking a risk so don't take any more. Do your job and be done. We leave as soon as Tattletale's done."

Grue turns and points at the hostages, "From this line over get up and make your way outside. Keep walking, but once you get covered in darkness, drop to the ground and you won't be hurt. Understand?"

At the collective nod of the group, they stand and cautiously make their way outside. Once the doors open, the wards seem to tense up. Clockblocker yells something at his teammates and the other wards nod.

"Shit!" Tattletale yells, "Clockblocker and Aegis switched suits. Bitch, target the one dressed like clockblocker!"

Bitch nods and whistles. Grue spews out a mass of darkness, covering up the hostages. Bitch's monstrous dogs bound forwards, a howl escaping one of their gnarly mouths. Let the games begin…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see the darkness billow out of the bank and encompass the entire area. _Oh, shit_. I think to myself, planning out a way around it. _It completely blocks senses; how the hell am I going to fight in thi_s_? How is anyone but Grue going to fight in this? _I look forwards, trying to find a flaw in their plan, and I see the paw of one of Bitches dogs. Without hesitation, I teleport directly in front of the massive dog and slam into it with all I've got.

Let me tell you, super strength is where it's at. The darkness engulfs me as I feel the impact break a few bones, but the dog, presumably, goes flying back into the darkness. Almost immediately, two more dogs latch onto me as the darkness dissipates in a circle around just us. The jaws of one clamps down on my shoulder, while the other digs into my leg. _Shit, shit, shit._ They move to tear me apart but I quickly teleport onto the back of one of them. _Let's see if this works…_ I wait until the other dog notices me, and when he does, he leaps. _Perfect._ I teleport just before impact and watch as the two dogs collide. Bemused at their state, a small smirk forms on my face. _Let's get this started._ I charge the two beasts, appear directly to the side of both, and hurtle a kick straight into its shoulder. A loud snap and a yelp is heard as both dogs go tumbling into the darkness. _Damn, no matter how many times that happens…that still freakin' hurts! _I yell in my mind, feeling the muscles knit back together.

A third dog's teeth clamp around my torso—with my head in its mouth—then bites and tears with fury. I feel parts of my upper chest separate from itself as the teeth teat massive bloody holes in my body. _Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Oh shit that hurts like hell!_ Instantly teleporting into the air to get my surroundings and give me some time to heal, I notice that Vista and Gallant are down. My wounds close and as globs of blood fall from the sky, I teleport again. _Aegis is occupying the other dogs now and this darkness needs to go. Sorry, Brian… This is gonna hurt._

I appear in the main room of the bank, towards the back wall, and take in the layout. Darkness fills a good portion of the room and I notice that there is a large hole in one of the walls. _Oh, that must be Glory Girl. Where is she now then?_

Anyways, finding that the hostages are already gone—probably a side effect of Glory Girl's entrance—I try to find Grue. I walk over to the broken wall and pull out a long piece of rebar, approximately three meters long. _Now, I just have to poke around in there till I find him_. My lips turn up; _this is actually kind of fun._

I hold out the rebar and make sweeping gesture into the darkness. It only takes three tries to hit something. Instantly I teleport and latch on to whatever I just hit… Ok, not Grue. I pick up the rebar again and teleport back to my initial spot, where there wasn't any darkness. Suddenly, the entire room is plunged into darkness; all my senses are now useless_. Great… This is taking up too much time_. I groan. _Wait, I'll just wait at the exit and get them when they come out. That'll work!_

I teleport to the other exit and immediately smash into something. I roll over and hold whatever hit me to the ground and stare at its face… Oh, it's Grue… That's extremely convenient. I keep my hold and quickly search for the other members. Tattletale, Regent, Bitch, and the unknown cape are all on the dogs. _Seems I caught them just as they were about to leave… even more convenient_. Before anyone can respond to my appearance I throw Grue back into the Bank and then teleport to his new location. At the end of the first throw Grue hit the wall hard, and then slumped to the floor unconscious. I throw him even further into the bank but this time I catch him, so he doesn't get hurt more. I repeat this action a few more times until we were both in the front courtyard of the bank.

The darkness had dissipated as Grue fell into unconscious, so the wards had once again got their bearings. As it turns out, Glory Girl rescued Amy, who then convinced the former to not worry about her and to rescue the hostages. The hostages are strewn randomly about; as are the heroes, but now that the darkness is gone they are making their way to the PRT vans. I pick up the unconscious Grue and walk over towards where the capes are.

"Excuse me… I have a villain that needs to be restrained," I say towards both the wards and the PRT soldiers.

That caught their attention. Members of the PRT take Grue off of my hands and bind him before putting him in the truck. Aegis, torn and bloodied, turned to me. "You actually got one? Good work. What happened to the rest?" He asked.

"They got away with the money. I quite literally stumbled onto them while they were leaving. I only had time to grab one." I explain apologetically.

"That's fine. At least with this it wasn't a total failure. We really had are buts handed to us… You did good." He said.

Vista, now awake, walks up to me, "Hey, do you think you could join the wards? It'd be good to have another girl on the team. Besides, you'd help us out a lot…" She trailed off.

_Ahh, and so the offer has been made_. "Umm. No, sorry. Right now I kind of like where I am, thanks for the offer though. Maybe in the future…"

An awkward silence follows as they obviously expected a more positive result, but my stance won't change. The silence was broken when Amy slammed into me, bringing me into a hug, with Victoria following behind her.

"Hey, are you ok? You're covered in blood!" She points out.

I look down at my costume and discover that she is absolutely right. My white cloak is heavily torn, and fairly soaked with blood. It isn't like its unexpected, as I kind of got eaten by massive dogs, but I never really paid attention to it.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, no need to worry." I smile, "Thanks for the concern though.

She looks at me still concerned, "I know you're ok physically, I didn't mean that. Are you mentally ok, after…you know."

_Oh, she meant if I was ok after fighting the undersiders_. I had told her what happened only a few days ago during one of our get-togethers so it's no surprise she's bringing it up.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. It had less of an effect that you think. It was easy almost. I'm perfectly fine." I give her a hug to end her worries.

"Good. I'm glad." She whispers. She ends the embrace and looks at me, "What do you want to do now?"

I shrug "We could go to the hospital and help out for a while."

"Sounds good" she says before looking over to Victoria. "Do you think you could fly us to the hospital?

"Uh, sure. Just give me a moment." Victoria walks over to Gallant and shares a few words. I share a look with Amy and smile when they embrace.

"They're kinda cute together aren't they Amy?" I inquire.

With a far off look in her face she replies, "Yeah, they are…"

After a few seconds of their embrace, Victoria returns to us, "Alright, let's get going" She grabs both of us and lifts off.

We spend the rest of the day at the hospital helping out the sick. _Today I helped stop a robbery, saved some hostages, captured my first villain, and saved a few lives. Yeah… Today was a good day._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**AN:** So um... tell me what you think so I can get better. I appreciate all constructive criticism. Also, if anyone has advice on being a fanfic author in general, that would be nice. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
